Unsafe at Any Speed, a Thieves in Time story 2
by Orion Lyonesse
Summary: A teenage Avon meets a teenage Servalan. While they dance, their fathers are considering an alliance between them. From Chapter Two of the novel Thieves in Time. Follows 'Glimpse Into The Past.'
1. Part One: Out of the Frying Pan

_A/N: This is the beginning of chapter 2 in the novel __Thieves in Time__, first published in the '90s and currently being brought up to date here. The previous chapter was published as Glimpse Into The Past. More pieces will be forthcoming, as time allows. As always, I would appreciate reviews._

B7B7B7B7B7

_**PROLOGUE**_

Avon loved speed! He loved the sheer visceral thrill that left him pleasantly breathless. He loved the feeling of power at his control. He loved to tinker with its components, devising newer and better ways to coax more and more speed from the drive system. He was happiest when he could push his own air car to its limits and beyond.

Someday, he vowed, he'd own not just the fasted air car or planet hopper, but the most sophisticated spaceship he could get his hands on. And if one didn't exist, he'd invent the systems and have it built to his specifications. He could see the sleek lines, the large flight deck, the voice activated computer system. He had a very good mental picture of what he wanted. It would be a marvel, this ship of his.

All he needed was unlimited wealth. And he liked money almost as much as he did going fast. Now if he could just figure a way to get his hands on that money…

B7B7B7B7B7

_**OUT OF THE FRYING PAN…**_

"I'm warning you, Kerr." The dark man emphasized the younger man's given name as though put upon, shaking a finger in his face. "You are to be on your best behavior tonight. Is that understood?"

"Yes…sir," the slender youth replied, frowning, adding the 'sir' begrudgingly with a slight twist of his lip.

"This invitation could be the single most important step in my career and it could have far-reaching consequences to your own future as well."

When his son nodded, acknowledging for the moment anyway that he understood how important this evening was, Torr Avon finally left his son so both could finish their evening's dressing. There was no love between Avon and his father, hadn't been for as long as he could remember. Now, at least, he was more than a physical equal to his sire. The two co-existed in their dwelling simply by staying out of each other's way. This night, however, an invitation to dinner and dancing at the estate of Senior Counselor Steffan Servalan demanded a united front. Torr Avon's political position would be assured if he could ride upward on the counselor's coattails. Kerr Avon knew precisely what his father was doing and, while he resented the implication, inside he knew he could play the same game using his father in the same way. Besides, he grinned to himself, he knew the counselor had a very attractive daughter.

He checked his appearance in the mirror, giving his head a shake. His dark wavy hair was worn longer than current fashion, but he knew this style flattered him, as well as giving him an air of barely controlled danger. He wore totally-unrelieved black leather, jacket, pants and black shirt. He knew his father would criticize his colour choice but quite frankly didn't give a damn! He knew he looked good and intended to take full advantage of the effect it could have on the younger Servalan.

Avon walked down the stairs, enjoying the disapproval on his father's face as he descended, moving more elegantly than any sixteen-year-old boy had a right to.

It was past curfew but Torr Avon had passes for the both of them in the event they were stopped. He watched his son slide into the passenger's seat of the air car. Of course Counselor Servalan had offered to send a transport for them, but the offer had been declined – politely. It was a gesture calculated to impress the counselor with Torr's frugality. Once his position in the Federation Banking System was assured, he could afford the indulgence – but not before.

The younger Avon was silent as they traveled toward the capital's secured area where the wealthy and powerful kept their residences. The Avon home was quite comfortable, some would have even said luxurious, but he knew it would pale in comparison to one belonging to an Alpha Elite like Servalan.

As they pulled to a halt at the gate, Torr showed his credentials and invitation to the guard, and was waved through.

Avon very nearly gave himself whiplash ogling all the expensive transports parked on the grounds outside the mansion. He closed his eyes, dreaming of the day when he could drive whatever he pleased, just because he pleased.

The uniformed doorman let them in and indicated the main entry to the great hall and dining room.

"Torr Avon," the counselor's voice boomed. "It was good of you to come. And this is Kerr?"

"Avon," the younger man corrected him, earning a warning glare from his father.

"Avon," Counselor Servalan smiled, turning to Torr. "Youth, of course, can afford the arrogance, as I've learned from my own daughter. She too follows the Alpha custom of only allowing herself to be called by her surname. We, on the other hand, don't have to be so formal. Please, call me Steffan."

"Torr," he returned.

"Naturally." He turned back to the younger man. "And Avon, please, if the two of you would accompany me, I'll introduce you to my other guests."

Avon tried very hard not to gawk, to act as if he did this sort of thing every day of the week, and failed miserably. Someday, I'll have a house bigger than this one, he vowed to himself. And then I can do whatever I want, with whomever I want and with enough money so no one can touch me.

Introductions were made and Counselor Servalan indicated that the guests should join him in the dining room.

Torr Avon was seated to the left of the counselor, his son to his left and the counselor's daughter was placed next to Kerr, much to his delight.

"I'm Avon," he introduced himself, as the first course was being served.

"I'm Servalan," she responded with a sly smile.

He nodded in complete understanding. "Of course."

She picked up her wine glass and her eyes met Avon's over the rim.

He raised his own goblet in silent salute, returning her look with smoky eyes.

Kerr Avon took a closer look during the meal, while making certain he used the proper fork, of course. The girl was small, her figure still maturing at fifteen, but the promise was definitely there. I very much want to make the acquaintance of the woman this girl will become, he thought from his lofty perspective of sixteen years.

When the meal was ended, the counselor made a few remarks of welcome to his guests, then announced that dancing would commence shortly.

Avon stood, offering Servalan his arm. She took it and together they followed the rest of the guests into the great hall.

The two young people danced for some time, each enjoying the other's company. Finally, Servalan called a halt. "It's getting frightfully warm in here, don't you think?"

"It is at that," Avon agreed. "Why don't we go out and get some air?"

They exited the house through tall, glass doors, finding themselves on a low balcony. Servalan turned, her back to the grounds, and smiled up at Avon. "I'm very glad you came tonight. These things are always such a bore."

"Well, then I'm glad I came as well," he said, inclining his head. He so wanted to impress this beautiful young girl, but as a man of the world he'd a lot to learn. "I guess I have to confess that I'm a little out of my element here. As much as I've enjoyed the food and your company, there are other things I enjoy doing more."

"Oh? Like what?" She tilted her head with interest, her eyes never leaving his face.

He leaned against the marble railing, staring outward, not seeing the darkened grounds beyond. "Like driving my air car, feeling the speed, seeing just how far and fast I can go before I have to put a limit on it." He turned toward her. "Does that bother your?"

"Bother me?" she replied, a pretty frown wrinkling her forehead. "Why should it? Oh, quite the contrary. I think I'd enjoy driving with you, and the faster the better." Her eyes seemed to glow with interest.

Avon grinned at her with delight. It might be fun at that. At least he wouldn't have to put up with complaints of going too fast, or terrified squeals that they were both going to die. He fervently wished Vila shared this enthusiasm, but knew from experience that it was a lost cause. Where speed was concerned, Vila was very much a coward.

"Maybe I could pick you up some afternoon and we could go for…a drive," he offered, greatly daring.

She looked coyly at the expensive marble flooring. "I'd have to have father's permission, of course."

Avon felt deflated. Authority, in the shape of her influential father, had again reared its ugly head. Would the day ever come when he wouldn't have to acknowledge anyone's authority over him or his actions? He shook off his negative thoughts, returning to reality and this bewitchingly lovely girl. "Do you think he'd give it? I mean, I'm not quite as high up on the social scale as you are."

She laughed, and Avon found he enjoyed the sound.

"You're far enough, though, apparently," she reminded him. "You and your father were invited here tonight, after all."

"Oh, there you are." Counselor Servalan's voice interrupted them from the double doors. "They've just announced a Grande Promenade." It was not a request, exactly, more of an order. They were both expected to participate, to be seen, as future members of polite Alpha society.

Avon offered his arm to the girl and they followed her father back inside as the orchestra was opening the notes of the stately march.

It was expected that the host lead the promenade, but, since Steffen Servalan was currently unattached and his daughter seemed to have become 'attached' to someone else, the elder Servalan deferred to the younger. With a smile, she took Avon's hand and they entered the dance floor, other couples forming up on them in the ancient movements of the dance.

Avon was suddenly grateful to his father for forcing him to spend all those hours learning the social graces, though he would never have admitted it. But, like everything Kerr Avon attempted, he did it well, or not at all. He partnered the younger Servalan flawlessly through the intricate step patterns and complicated forms. He was aware that there were several other females near his own age, and not a few older ones, who were now casting a predatory eye on this dashing young man in black. Now this is the kind of life I was meant to lead, he thought, looking at his partner. She, he noticed with a warming in his chest and perhaps a bit lower down, was busily casting her eyes about, sending the message 'hands off, he's mine' to any other female who even so much as glanced his way.

The pace of the music picked up and couples began to separating from the line into the whirling motions of a lively step-dance. Avon pulled Servalan into his arms and began to twirl her about, enjoying the sight of her long ebony hair flying behind her. He resolved that before too much time went by, he would find a way to wrap his hands and as much of himself as he could manage into it.

The music reached its climax and stopped, everyone laughing and applauding.

"Quite a couple, don't you think?" Counselor Servalan said, and elbowed Torr Avon. "Perhaps an arrangement should be considered?"

"An arrangement? You mean between my son and your daughter?" He tried hard to keep the excitement out of his voice, as well as conceal the trepidation he felt. It wasn't like he had all that much control over his son these days.

"Yes. Of course, they're much too young to even think of something so serious, but, if we were to at least not discourage them, who knows how this might work out."

The thought of using his son as a stepping stone to his own career did not bother this man in the least. As long as he reached his goal, the means were not important. He knew that his son was also ambitious and was quite obviously using all his wiles to do the same thing. Apparently the skill was in their genes.

Avon led Servalan to where their respective sires were standing side by side.

"Father," she curtsied slightly to them. "I'd like to thank you for inviting Avon tonight. This is the best party you've ever given."

Her father smiled fondly. It wasn't' often his daughter acknowledged him for anything, let alone a social occasion. "I'm pleased that you're having such a good time, Servalan." He granted the use of her surname with an indulgent grin. "And it seems the younger member of the Avon family is enjoying himself as well."

"Yes, sir, I am." Manners, he reminded himself.

The counselor shooed them off and again turned to the man beside him. "Well, I don't think we should draw up the marriage contract as yet, but preliminary negotiations might at least be in order, don't you think?" he asked, as Avon and his daughter swept past on the dance floor. "They certainly make a handsome couple."

Torr Avon didn't know whether the counselor was joking with him or seriously proposing the possible alliance of their two families. Surely there must be others to consider, who were much more well-connected than he? Perhaps there was something wrong with the girl, something that wasn't apparent in a social setting?

The counselor seemed to read his thoughts. "Oh, I've been approached by other families, you understand, but so far my daughter has not shown the slightest interest in any of the candidates. I'm indulgent enough to think that if such a match could be made, she should at least be happy with the choice. And you are not without some notoriety in your own circles, I've noticed."

"I'm flattered, Counselor Servalan," Torr said with a slight smile. "However, I will have to admit that my son and I are not on the best of terms. I don't think he would appreciate any suggestions of mine that he pursue a certain girl. In fact, I'm quite positive that were I to make such a hint of a choice for him, he would, just to spite me, look for someone on the opposite end of the spectrum."

"Quite a rebel, is he, then?"

"You could say that," Torr replied, "but then, at sixteen, most of us were rebels."

"Well, let's just hope he grows out of it."

The two men watched in silence as their respective offspring continued to dance and mingle. Servalan introduced her newest conquest to some of her friends and was quite aware of the many eyes on her and her partner.

Torr Avon glanced at his watch. "I'm very sorry, counselor, but the hour is late and my son must be up for school in the morning. I'm sure your daughter must as well."

"Yes, I hadn't realized the hour. But there's usually no problem getting her up and out the door. She is studying for the Academy entrance exam and some days I can hardly get her away from the computer and charts she finds so engrossing. Perhaps now that she has an…outside interest, shall we say, it won't be quite so difficult."

"Studying for the Academy? You mean Federation Space Academy?"

"That correct. Though for the life of me, I can't see why."

"She plans a career in the military then?"

"Oh," the counselor answered, "not actively, I think. She's more interested in the administrative end. Says her ambition is to someday be president of the entire Federation."

"Counselor, if I were a betting man, I'd give you odds that she will make quite a name for herself."

"And were I a betting man, Torr, I might say the same for your son."


	2. Part Two: Into the Fire

_A/N: This is part two of Chapter Two of Thieves in Time. I don't own B7 or these characters, but I do enjoy messing with their lives!_

_Please review._

B7B7B7B7B7

…_**INTO THE FIRE**_

"Gods! Avon, I love it when you push it to the limit!" Servalan cried, her long black hair flying loose behind her. "If only we could get one of my father's ships. Then we could go as fast and as high as we like."

Avon huffed a laugh. Much as he craved just that, he doubted his ability to accomplish it. "I don't have as much confidence in my piloting skills as I do in my driving skills, Servalan. That could be a very big mistake."

She laughed, smiling across at him. "I wasn't talking about your piloting skills, Avon, I was referring to mine."

"Yours?"

"Well, of course, idiot. Part of my studying at the academy this past term included piloting and navigation."

"I should have guessed." He slowed the vehicle to a more sedate rate of speed as they approached a wooded area. Skillfully, he maneuvered the air car in behind the trees and halted it altogether. When it was secured and all power systems shut off, he turned and pulled the girl closer to him. "I missed you while you were away," he whispered into her ear. "I don't have many friends that I can talk to, especially about you."

She wrinkled her nose. "I assume you're referring to that odious little Delta, what's his name, Vila?"

"Vila is my friend, Servalan," Avon told her firmly, not for the first time. "He's been my friend since I was six years old. I owe him more than you could ever know."

"I'm sure you do," she said, batting her luxurious eyelashes at him. "And I suppose he collects on the debt every chance he gets."

"I don't appreciate the implication, Servalan." Avon grabbed the long black hair and pulled her head back with it, nipping the skin at the base of her throat. "Just because others of our class indulge themselves with members of their own sex, doesn't mean I do. Vila just happens to be my friend, nothing more."

"Of course, Avon, of course. I was only teasing you." She struggled, trying to get free of the grip he had on her. "You're hurting me!"

"I'm just trying to make a point." He let go of her hair with a jerk of his hands. "And I don't like to be teased!"

"Well, I won't tease you anymore, then." She nestled close to him, her head on his shoulder. "Let's not fight, Avon," she purred. "I'll be leaving again in two days and this time I won't be able to come home until mid-term. My studies are taking up more of my time than before. Let's not waste tonight."

He caught her implication and pulled her to him, brushing her lips with his.

Servalan put her arm around his neck and pulled him down with her onto the seat. "Avon, it's going to be so long before we see each other again. I don't think I can bear it." Her lovely lips pouted, banishing any other thoughts from his head.

"I wish you didn't have to go," he murmured into the side of her neck. "Can't you stay here and go to the regular school with me?"

"You know I can't do that," she sighed. "We've been through it all over and over. I want more out of this life than a mansion up on a hill and a houseful of brats to carry on the family name. I want to be on top, where no one can reach me," she said fiercely. "I want the power that goes along with the position. I want to be able to make people do what I say, just because of who I am."

"Why are you so ambitious, Servalan?" Not that he had a problem with ambition. He had ambitions too. It was just that hers were getting in his way at the moment.

"I've never really thought about the reasons," she answered. "It's just something I've wanted since I was old enough to want. I've never considered anything but the top. I will be president of the Federation some day, and, with you at my side, who knows what we can accomplish."

His brow furrowed, he pulled back enough to look her in the eye. "I'm not sure I like the idea of being your second-in-command. Suppose I wanted to president myself, or at least someone as powerful. Then what would you say?"

She kissed him quickly. "I'd say we might have a fight on our hands. Right now, though, I have other things on my mind." She pulled him down on top of her, running her hands over his back. "I don't want to wait any longer, Avon. We've been seeing each other for more than a year. Why do we always have to stop?"

"I'm taking no chances, Servalan," he said, shaking his head. "You know I love you, but I won't be pushed into making love to you just because it's what people might expect."

"No one else expects it, Avon, just me. I want you and I want you now. Let me go back to school with a memory that I can cling to at night, please." Her eyes begged him to understand. Her hands reinforced her message. Her body beckoned to him.

He didn't answer her for a long moment. Then, coming to a decision he briefly wondered if he would regret, he began to unfasten her tunic, moving on to the fastener of her pants. She followed suit and in a very few minutes, they were totally naked in the front seat of the vehicle. A grin flashed over Avon's face as he reversed their positions. At her surprised gasp, he said, "Well, you said you wanted to be on top."

"Yes, I did." She smiled down at him, pushing the dark waves of hair off his forehead. She leaned back, settling her body against his, trying to find the right position. She wasn't totally inexperienced, and felt something wasn't quite right. While his eyes and hands and mouth said he was more than ready, his body didn't seem to understand. After several minutes of stroking and touching, she finally managed to produce a normal reaction in Avon. She positioned herself over him and eased him into her body.

"Yes," she moaned and began to move against him.

"Oh, yes," he echoed, thrusting upwards.

She moved over him slowly, languidly, then increased her own movements. She leaned over him, touching his lips with hers. "Don't stop, Avon, please."

He shook his head and closed his eyes. "Won't stop, ever." He continued to whisper into her ear. Suddenly she sat up.

"You called me Vila!" she spat at him, then realized he was no longer aroused enough to continue making love to her. "You called me Vila!" she repeated. Leaning back, she slapped him hard across the cheek. "You bastard! No wonder you didn't want me, you wanted him. You lied to me and you've been lying to me the whole time!" She slapped at him again but this time he caught her hand.

"Don't ever do that again!" he warned menacingly.

"Or you'll do what?" she taunted. "Send your Delta lover to show me how you really like it?"

"Leave Vila out of it!" he shouted.

"Oh, so you admit it, do you? Is that why you had so much trouble getting it up? Is that why you wanted me on top? Really, Avon, if I had realized how things were, I wouldn't have gone to so much trouble to arrange our time together."

He pushed her off him and reached for his clothes, waiting grimly until she was dressed before speaking again. As he watched Servalan fasten the last button on her tunic, he hoped he'd calmed himself enough to at least make some sense.

She reached for the door grip and jumped out of the car. Avon followed her, caught her by her hair, and pulled her back.

"Listen, bitch! You will listen to me!" He held her immobile by her long locks. "No one talks to me like that, do you hear, NO ONE! I don't care who you are, how powerful your father is, or how powerful you become. I won't be manipulated!"

"I wasn't manipulating you, Avon," she gritted out through clenched teeth.

"No, but whether you realize it or not, your father and mine have been pushing us together ever since we first met. That's what I resent."

"So you were lying when you told me you loved me?"

"No, Servalan, I meant it. I did…do love you, probably always will, but no one comes between me and my best friend. What you and I had is over. I realize I've probably written finish to my own career and my father's, but I don't give a damn! Vila's friendship is more important that all that."

"You do love him, don't you?" Servalan laughed, twisting out of his grip. "It's all over your face. Why can't you admit it?"

"Of course I love him, but not that way. If he knew someone thought such a thing, he'd die of embarrassment."

"Oh, I forgot," she said sarcastically, "he's a Delta and they don't do that."

"Neither do I."

She laughed out loud at him now. "Maybe your family isn't that far removed from the service grades after all. I must remember to tell my father. He'll be disappointed but relieved when he knows he won't have to worry about his daughter being used by an over-ambitious social climber. I can hardly wait. I wonder what he'll do to your father when he finds out what you tried to do to me."

"What I tried to do to you? Servalan, what are you talking about?" He stared at her intently, suddenly uncertain and just a little intimidated by this girl.

A smile crossed her face as she tore the neck of her tunic. "Why, you tried to take advantage of me and compromised my virtue, of course." She shook her head and laughed at the look of horror spreading over Avon's face. "You father will be lucky if he can get a job cleaning houses in the Delta sector when I'm through with the two of you! Since you obviously want to bed one of them, you should enjoy being one of them!"

Avon was struck totally speechless at the white-hot anger pouring from this fragile-looking girl. He'd known she had a temper, had even been the object of a tantrum or two himself, but nothing like this flow of lava. She seemed almost insane and he was both frightened and repulsed. Deep down, though, another part of him still craved her. He pulled her into his arms and bruised her lips with his.

She pushed him away, struck at him and missed, then raised her knee. He sidestepped that expected onslaught and smiled wryly at her.

"What's wrong, Servalan, not paying enough attention in your physical education classes? Maybe you should study street-fighting in the Delta sector. Much more effective, I'm told."

"You're insane!" She flung the words at him, clearly hoping the projectiles would kill him on the spot.

"Perhaps." His reply was quiet and that frightened her. Temper she could understand, but controlled anger was something she had no experience with. The power she'd sensed in this man when they'd first met was more in evidence now than she'd ever hoped to see. She knew she had to deflect or divert it somehow or this could get more out of hand than it already had.

She stepped in close to him, saying softly, "Avon…I'm sorry."

"No, you're not." Again he used her hair as a weapon against her, holding her away from him, her arms flailing the air. "You aren't sorry, you never were and I seriously doubt that you ever will be. Face it, Servalan, it's over and that's that."

"It'll never be over, Avon," she spat.

"We'll see about that!" He turned her loose and threw her bodily away from the air car. "Hope you enjoy your walk home through the Delta sector." He slid behind the controls and in less than three seconds had the vehicle up to full power. "Better hurry, it'll be dark soon and you won't be safe from all those wicked Deltas." He threw his last words over his shoulder as he gunned the engine and roared away.

"I'll make you pay, Avon!" she yelled after him, knowing he couldn't hear. Then, quieter, in a promise to herself, she said, "I'll make you pay if it takes the rest of my life."

She started to walk, hoping she could at least find her way to the Restal residence before darkness.

Oh yes, Avon would pay…dearly.


	3. Part Three: Into the Fire II

_A/N: This is Part Three of Chapter Two of Thieves in Time._

_I don't own these characters, but I do enjoy messing with their lives._

_Reviews would be appreciated!_

B7B7B7B7B7

With no more thought for Servalan's safety, Avon guided his air car back toward the Delta sector. He had to talk to Vila and he had to talk to him tonight. In the back of his mind, he might have felt a little concern for the girl's safety since she had to walk back through territory that could prove a little dangerous. Of course, Servalan was more than a match for just about anyone, as Avon well knew. She could take care of herself. Of course she could. Dismissing her from his mind, he steered toward the section of the city where Vila Restal lived with his family.

The house was small and crowded, but Avon felt more at home here than he'd ever felt in his own house. The noise, the love, the warmth fairly flowed from the walls and enveloped everyone inside.

After an unanswered soft knock, he eased the front door open, calling, "Mom Restal?"

"Come in, Avon." The voice answered from somewhere at the back of the house. "I'll be right there."

He did as she bid and closed the door. When she appeared, wiping her hands on a tea towel, he asked, "Uh, is Vila at home?"

She shook her head, graying curls bouncing about. "Why, no. I believe he said something about going down to the Thieves Den. Said he needed to do some serious thinking." She cocked her head sideways. "You two have a fight?"

"No, ma'am," Avon answered sharply, eyebrows raised. He sucked in his lower lip, his eyes wandering about the threadbare living room, anywhere but at the woman who knew him so well. "But…I did have one with my girl. I was kind of hoping Vila was around so I could talk to him about it."

"Well, he hasn't been gone that long." She smiled wryly. "Probably still there unless one of this thieving friends has talked him into something that'll get him into more trouble." While she didn't really disapprove of Vila's chosen profession, she worried about his occasional brushes with the authorities. She did approve of this Alpha, though. He was good for her son and he'd become part of the family over the years since Vila had 'rescued' him at six years old. They'd been friends for more than half their lives and seemed good for each other.

"Thanks, Mom." Avon kissed her on the cheek and left quickly.

The Thieves Den was just a few streets over. It was the local gathering place and watering hole for some of the more enterprising of the Delta grades, Vila among them. It had a reputation of being a rough place, but neither Avon nor Vila ever had any trouble there. If you needed a quick brew or fast meal at a decent price, or even just some company for the night, it was usually the place to start.

Avon parked outside the 'Den, this time making sure his vehicle was doubly secured. Most of the regulars knew his vehicle and left it alone. Still, no need to tempt anyone unduly.

He paused inside the door, letting his eyes adjust to the haze and dim lighting. Sure enough, seated alone at their favorite table, a frowning Vila Restal slouched, an untouched glass of ale in front of him. He looked troubled.

Avon walked down the steps into the tavern, acknowledging greetings from several of his less well-connected acquaintances. Walking to Vila's table, he kicked a chair to one side and sat down. "Hey, Vila, you all right?"

Vila raised his head, blinking a moment, like he was coming back from far, far away. "Oh, hi, Avon."

"I said, are you all right?"

Vila caught the concern coloring his friend's voice. He forced a small smile onto his face, just to reassure Avon. "Sure. I just had some thinking to do, that's all."

"You? Thinking? Will wonders never cease?" Avon teased the other young man without thinking. It was their way and neither seemed to resent the other for it.

"Thanks, Avon." Vila looked over at him, noticing for the first time the tension in the set of his shoulders and the worry lurking behind his dark eyes. "You don't look so good yourself. What's wrong?"

"Did I say anything was wrong?" Now that he'd found Vila, he was suddenly shy about revealing his problem. Maybe Vila would laugh at him. Or, worse, walk away, leave him. It was a delicate subject and a touchy one, at least in the Delta sector.

"Didn't have to. It's all over your face. Never could hide your feelings from me, ya' know."

"I suppose not," he muttered, shaking his head. "Your mom said you told her you wanted to be alone." He finally looked up, into Vila's caring eyes. "I hope that doesn't include me."

"'Course not, Avon. I was working m'self into a sulk over nothing, as usual."

"Sulk? About what?" That surprised Avon. While Vila could be moody at times, he was usually upbeat. He was happy with his life, his future seemed assured, and he had Avon and his family at his back.

"Oh, just thinking about you and that little Alpha witch that seems to take up so much of your time. Saw a little item in the society news on the local board. Seems the two of you have been linked as the newest and latest gossip. Some local psychic's predicted great things for the two of you."

"Shows you how much they know, doesn't it, Vila?" Avon's lopsided smile held very little amusement.

"Huh?"

Avon's voice was barely above a whisper and Vila had to strain to hear him. "It's over between me and Servalan."

"Did you say over? You mean you had another fight, don't you?" He leaned across, laying a consoling hand on Avon's arm.

"Oh, it was more than a fight this time, Vila. She said things to me I can't forgive, accused me of…things." He looked away at the end, unwilling to reveal his distress to Vila, but unable to stop, now that he'd started. Everything had seemed so black and white before, but now, faced with telling Vila, it all seemed murky, grey, uncertain.

"Things. What…things?"

Avon bowed his head, not wanting to look into his friend's face at that moment. "I'm not sure I can talk about it," he mumbled.

"Well, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong, now, can I?" Vila put aside his own problems. They were unimportant at the moment, with his friend so distressed.

Avon glanced around the noisy crowded tavern. He really couldn't stand the thought of having this conversation here. "We need to go someplace private. Let's just go for a drive. I even promise to keep the speed down." They rose as one, heading for the bar.

"Must be serious, then," Vila muttered as he threw a handful of coins onto the bar for a cold brew before leaving.

Avon grabbed the bottle of the local bitter ale he could only get here in the Delta sector. "We may need this later," he ventured, walking up the step to the door.

The two young men strapped themselves into the air car and Vila, out of habit, closed his eyes, held on and braced himself for the first rush of gravity. Incredibly, it never came as Avon accelerated smoothly, slowly, and pulled the vehicle into traffic without so much as a jerk. _Now I know something's wrong,_ Vila told himself, opening his eyes and staring across at Avon.

They rode in silence for some time. Vila knew from long experience that when his friend was ready, he'd tell him the rest of the story, and not before. One did not push Kerr Avon.

Avon drove slowly, almost sedately, obeying every traffic law on the Federation books and a few not yet written. Somehow, that frightened Vila even more than his usual breakneck abandon.

They reached the edge of Delta sector. It was bordered by a manmade park of sorts, a small terra-formed sculptured canyon with artificial greenery. It served several useful purposes, not the least of which was separation of the classes. It also provided a good place for secret assignations away from the Alpha Security's prying eyes. It was also a safe place to talk.

Avon pulled the car into a secluded area of the maze and stopped. "Crack the seal on the bottle, Vila. I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

Vila opened the ale, took a gulp and handed it back to Avon, who took a healthy swallow himself, then set the bottle on the dash.

"Now, what was this about a fight between you and your lady-love?"

Avon hesitated a moment, trying to come up with a way to explain what had happened less than an hour before.

"I told you, we broke up for good."

"You've had fights before. I know, I witnessed a few of 'em myself. Lady's got quite a temper."

Avon shook his head. "Vila, you don't understand. Something else happened tonight."

"Something else?" Vila was somehow afraid to hear what Avon had to say.

"You know I told you I had no intention of going all the way with her, not for awhile anyway."

"That's what you told me, yes."

"Well, tonight, I changed my mind."

"Turned you down, did she?" he guessed, a smile toying with the corner of his lips.

"I wish she had. That's the problem."

He tried to guess at Avon's problem, though it seemed obvious enough. "You had a problem?" Vila was intrigued. "You mean you…" he waved his hand in the air, "couldn't?"

"Sort of."

"Huh? How can you 'sort of'? Either you could or you couldn't."

Despite the seriousness of the conversation, Avon had to chuckle at Vila. He needed humor if he was going to be able to handle this.

"Come on, Avon, out with it, the whole story. You know I won't tell a soul," he reasoned.

"You do and you're a dead man, Vila," Avon informed him, then turned the bottle up and downed half of it before taking a breath.

"Hey, leave some for me!" Vila cried out, grabbing for the bottle away from him. He cradled it protectively against his chest.

"Right," Avon acknowledged. "You may need it when I get through." He waited until Vila had gulped down several swallows before he continued. "We were out beyond the main city, just sitting in the car. You know the area between the Elite sector and here where we always go?"

"Yeah, I know the place."

"Well, she was telling me that she had to go back to school in two days and that she wouldn't be coming back till mid-term. I don't know now if she was lying or not. Anyway, we were just kissing, you know, touching a little. But…it went a little further than usual and she managed to convince me that making love was the right thing to do. She said she wanted to have the memory to take back with her. Now that I think about it, it sounds even more ridiculous than it did then. But I was distracted or I'd have figured it out on my own."

Vila sounded disgusted. "Avon, I thought I'd educated you about women better than that."

"Not about this one, unfortunately. She doesn't react the way girls you know react." He pushed his hair back off his forehead. Reaching for the bottle, he took another small sip of the ale. "Gods, this is hard for me to talk about! We took off our clothes and were lying in the front seat of the car." He groaned at the memory. "It was good, Vila, damned good."

Vila smiled, then realized he was getting just a little aroused himself, thinking about Avon and Servalan, naked together, in the seat he was now sitting on. "So, what happened next?"

"Well…somehow, she managed to end up on top of me."

"On top of you?" Vila found that hard to believe. "How?"

"I'm not sure. I think it started out as a joke." Avon closed his eyes, remembering what had happened next. "Some joke. That's when it happened."

"What happened?" Vila leaned forward, eager for details yet apprehensive. Whatever had happened clearly disturbed Avon.

"I…was, you know, inside her and she was straddling me. Gods help me, Vila, I…called her by…your name." Avon's voice trailed into silence, letting the words sink in. He couldn't bear look at Vila, so he hung his head and waited.

Vila blinked, then handed him the bottle. "I think you'd better finish this, Avon. Either I've had too much and I'm hearing things, or you just made a back-handed pass at me."

Avon polished off the rest of the bottle, wiped his mouth and turned to face his friend. "I'm not sure if that's what I did. I mean, Servalan and I were talking about you a few minutes before and maybe it just slipped out."

"Slipped out? Are you talking about my name or part of your anatomy?" Humor had always served him in the past to diffuse situations, but now he used it as a shield to hide behind. This was getting just too serious and close to home.

"Both, I think." Avon wrinkled his forehead, refusing to even smile at the double entendre. "And that's exactly what happened. When she heard what I called her, she slapped me and I…got soft, couldn't do anything else after that. I'm not sure if she got angry because I called her by someone else's name or because I couldn't screw her like she wanted."

Real fear eeled its way into his stomach. "Damn, Avon. It's bad enough to call her by someone else's name, but you had to go and use mine. Now she'll be after me, too. You won't be safe anywhere on Earth, and neither will I!"

Avon sighed heavily. "She yelled something about making me pay, as I drove off, but I didn't hear it all."

"Pay? Avon, that girl has enough influence to make sure neither one of us has a chance for any kind of life. You know that. And what about your father? You said he was hoping the two of you could get married and that way he could advance his own career. What do you think she'll do to him?"

"I don't give a damn about my father!" he ground out. "She can sleep with him if she wants to." He snorted a tiny laugh. "He'd probably enjoy that, the son of a bitch."

"Avon?" Vila's voice was soft now, all trace of anger and fear wiped away as he considered his next words very carefully. "Have you thought about why you really called her by my name? Has it occurred to you there may be another reason."

"Yes," Avon groaned. "You think I haven't thought of that and come up with the same answer you just did?" He faced Vila, his body thrumming with tension, his eyes hot.

Vila tried to diffuse the situation. Cocking his head, he asked soberly, "Then I don't have to worry about going crazy?"

"Vila, what are you talking about?"

Now it was Vila's turn to refuse to meet his friend's eyes. "I…that is…lately, I've felt sort of…attracted to you sometimes, when it's just the two of us together."

"Attracted to me? You mean…physically?"

"Physically and emotionally too, Avon. Does that bother you?"

"Bother me? Hell, no, Vila. It does surprise me, but bother me? Not at all!" Avon actually grinned at his friend.

"Damn it, Avon, it's all well and good for you to consider having a male companion or lover or whatever you call them in the Alpha sector, but down here, it doesn't happen, ever! You know that. Just the thought of it scares me to death!"

"Vila," Avon put his hand on the other man's arm. "I…care about you, more than I must have even realized. Now that I've thought about it, maybe that was the problem all along, the real reason I never had that feeling with Servalan that people in love are supposed to have."

"But you did love her, didn't you, Avon?"

"Oh, yes, I loved her. Maybe I still do, but I don't have a death wish." He chuckled, the sound washing away most of the tension he'd felt. "Anyway, let's not talk about Servalan. I think we may be on the verge of a very interesting and startling discovery."

"You make it sound like a science project." Vila griped, a little put out. Not enough for him to move away from Avon, though.

"Well, a little experimentation never hurt." Avon put a tentative arm around Vila and pulled him closer. "I very much want to kiss you, Vila, if you'll allow it."

"Please…" Vila whispered as Avon's mouth descended onto his and he was lost forever

Avon forced his tongue into Vila's mouth and was rewarded with a like motion from his companion. They clung to each other desperately, Vila's arms around him, holding him close. Avon began a slow exploration of Vila's throat, then opened the next fastener on the other man's tunic and slid his mouth down to the top of the breastbone.

Vila gasped out loud and, clutching Avon's head between both hands, filtering the lush waves of Avon's hair through his sensitive thief's fingers. "Please, Avon, don't stop…"

"Have to." Avon pulled himself away and fell back against his own side of the seat. "I won't let this get out of hand like it did between Servalan and me," he said flatly.

"Why did you stop?" Vila was panting, barely able to speak, and thinking was out of the question entirely.

Avon focused entirely on Vila's face, willing him to understand. "When the time is right, Vila, for us…and not before. I care for you far too much to allow myself to be ruled by my hormones again. I intend to take my time. You know it's the right thing to do. I want you just as badly as you do me, believe me. And if we don't go back to civilization right now, you might just find out how much."

"Coward!" Vila accused, smiling slightly.

"No, just smarter than you, sometimes."

"One last kiss before we go back, please, Avon. I still can't believe this is happening."

Avon leaned over and brushed his lips against Vila's, finding it extremely difficult to pull away.

With a lump in his throat and a similar one located much lower, Kerr Avon activated the drive sequence and pulled the car from its place.

When they drove up to Vila's house, he noted with a wicked grin that Vila hadn't even held onto the door handle on the drive back but had simply kept his eyes closed, as if dreaming of other things.

"You're home, Vila." Avon nudged him. "I wish I could kiss you good night, but I don't think that's a very good idea."

They had no idea of the earth-shattering reception awaiting them.


	4. Part Four: Into the Fire III

_A/N: This is Part Four of Chapter Two of Thieves in Time._

_I don't own these characters, but I do enjoy messing with their lives._

B7B7B7B7B7

_EARLIER THAT EVENING:_

Servalan had seen the air car bearing only Avon pull away from the Restal dwelling just as her hired car pulled up nearby. The short walk and the drive to the Restal's home have given her time to form a plan in her devious little mind. The plan might take years, she'd acknowledged to herself, but in the end it would be worth every bit of trouble she had to go to for success. She would set it in motion here, tonight.

She stepped up to the door and knocked politely.

"What's wrong, Avon, forget your…Oh…" The woman at the door looked at her blankly. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"Of course you did." She smiled brightly at the Delta woman. "You are the mother of Vila Restal, I take it?"

"Uh…yes." She frowned, suddenly afraid of this bit of Alpha young womanhood. The predatory gleam in the girl's eye was one she didn't like, not at all. And what could she possibly have to do with her Vila? "Is…is he in some kind of trouble?"

"Oh, no." Servalan never let her smile waver. "But I would like to talk about him…and Avon, if I may. Do you have a few minutes?" She walked into the room without further invitation.

Mrs. Restal stood aside, letting Servalan pass, though she really didn't have much say in the matter. After a moment of staring blankly after the girl, Vila's mother shook her head to clear away the cobwebs that had gathered in her head, asking in a worried voice, "What about Vila and Avon?"

"Then, you know Avon well?" Servalan said, surveying the drab, worn living room, trying to keep the deep distain she felt from showing.

"Of course I do. He's like a son to me. I've known him since he was six years old. He and Vila have been practically inseparable since that time."

"That was more than obvious earlier tonight," she said, raising an elegant, perfectly manicured hand to brush back her long hair.

Wait, the woman thought. What Alpha girl does Vila know? This could only be... "You're Servalan. You and Avon are…"

"Not anymore," she informed the woman succinctly. Perhaps there was not enough acid in her voice to burn a hole in the thin carpet, but it was close. "Not anymore. But what I have to tell you concerns both Avon and Vila."

"Please sit down," Mrs. Restal offered. It didn't matter who this was or what she had to say, manners were manners, as she'd drummed into all her children, Avon too.

"Thank you." Servalan gracefully folding herself onto the edge of the sofa, looking around in distaste at the clutter of the service grade home. "Did you know that Vila and Avon are lovers?"

"Wha…" Mrs. Restal began, eyes wide and shocked.

Servalan finally faced the older woman. She tilted her head to one side, repeating, "I said that Vila and Avon are sleeping together. Or hadn't you figured it out yet?"

Mrs. Restal inhaled deeply, half rising from her chair. Her hands were clenched into fists, her face red. Lowering her head, she scowled at the young woman, a look that had quelled many fractious children and not a few adults. "Why, you little…"

She put up one hand, palm out. Still smiling, she said, "Let's not be hasty, Mrs. Restal. If you'll hear me out, I think you'll understand and believe what I have to say."

"It's a dirty, filthy lie, that's what it is," she sputtered.

"Oh, no. Quite the contrary. And without giving away any of the details, I'll just tell you that tonight, earlier, while Avon and I were having a little…'chat', during the heat of passion, Avon actually called me 'Vila'." Her smile became a grimace as she remembered, a foul taste pervading her mouth. Her eyes darkened and her shoulders tensed, lending a jerkiness to her usually graceful movements.

"That's no reason to accuse them of this…this perversion!"

"You mean you haven't noticed?" Servalan laughed now. This was proving even easier than she'd hoped. "I've seen them together, the same as you." She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "Haven't you ever wondered why they always sit side by side? Or noticed how they touch each other when they're talking, especially when they're sharing a private joke, something I'm sure they do quite a bit. I know Avon spends a lot of nights here. Don't they sleep in the same room? Haven't you ever wondered about it?"

The woman rose from the chair like she was pulled by strings. "You have an evil mind, girl. I'll hear no more of it. I think you had better leave. I won't have you in my house one moment longer!"

Servalan rose elegantly and walked sensuously toward the door, where she turned once more to the shocked and angry woman. "Just remember what I said. Watch them. You'll see that what I told you is true."

With that she left the once peaceful home, on her face a smile of extreme satisfaction.

B7B7B7B7B7

The two young men entered the Restal house together. "I'm home, Mum," Vila said, reaching to kiss his mother on the cheek, then saw the stricken look on her face as she pulled away from his kiss.

"I had an unexpected visitor earlier tonight."

"You did? Who?"

"Servalan."

Avon and Vila looked at each other without a word, both sure this boded ill.

"What could she possibly want here? Was she looking for me?" Avon asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"No, she simply wanted to tell me something," she said, her voice hardly above a whisper.

"And what was it?" Vila asked her, knowing the answer before she spoke.

"She said…no…she accused the two of you…of being lovers." There, she'd actually said the words. She looked at her son and his friend for some reaction and got nothing from either of them but a blank stare.

Avon came to his senses first. "Why, that little bitch!" he seethed. "I can't believe she'd…"

"Did you believe her?" Vila asked his mother quietly.

"Not at first." His mother's answer betrayed the hurt deep inside. She looked at the two young men, seeing them with different eyes than ever before. "But now…"

"Vila," Avon put a hand on his friend's shoulder, then saw Vila's mother clench her fist and try to cram it into her mouth. "Mom Restal, don't…"

She flinched back from Avon's imploring hand, then raised one finger, shaking it under Avon's nose. "Keep you hands off me…and off my son! Filthy perverted Alpha!" she spat out

"Mother," Vila intervened, trying to salvage the situation, "I love you more than life, but I won't allow you to talk to Avon like that. It isn't necessary."

"So," she said, seemingly turned to stone in the face of her son's words, "she was telling the truth then?" Her eyes were hot and bleak, darting between her son and one she had considered a son.

"No, she was not telling the truth," Avon said, answering for both of them. "But…" Vila stopped him with a hand on his friend's arm.

"Avon, no…"

Avon turned his head to Vila. Why shouldn't he admit how he felt? It was natural, wasn't it? "There's no point in hiding it, Vila. I'm not ashamed of the way I feel about you."

"Well, neither am I," Vila admitted, "but down here it's not something we let happen."

"Oh, my gods!" His mother collapsed onto the sofa in tears, her hands covering her face. Her voice came muffled. "My son, and you have taken an Alpha lover, a male Alpha lover." She dropped her hands from her tear-stained face, looking up at Vila accusingly. "How could you do this to me, to your family?"

He moved toward her, his arms outstretched, pleading. "Mother, I never meant for anything like this to happen," he said, desperate to make his mother understand. "It wasn't a conscious decision. Besides, we aren't lovers…yet." When his mother just stared at him, all softness swept away, Vila faltered to a stop, his arms falling limply to his sides.

Avon stepped back, wondering if he should leave, but torn. wanting to show his support for Vila.

After a tense moment, the woman spoke again. "Vila," she said, a resolve in her voice he'd never heard before, "get your belongings and leave. Leave now, before your sister wakes up and hears any of this. I won't have you and your 'friend' corrupting her too."

"Mother, please…" Vila pleaded, tears stinging his eyes.

"I said, get out!" she repeated, turning her body away from the two young men. Her eyes were fixed on the faded wallpaper, but she was beyond seeing it.

Avon pulled him toward the back bedroom. "Come on, Vila, I'll help you pack. You can stay in the spare room at my house until we find you some place of your own."

That stung the woman afresh. She spun about on the sofa cushion, bracing herself on her arms. Her voice was harsh and heartbroken. "Oh, by all means, Avon, let him move in with you. We aren't good enough for him anymore, obviously." She bolted up and ran from the room. They heard her bedroom door slam and lock.

Vila didn't possess much in the way of personal things, just some clothes, a few pictures, his precious lockpick kit, a small box of books and tapes. It took them less than half an hour to pack his whole life up into a small enough package that the two of them could carry it out in a single trip. Vila turned for one last look back at the room he'd known as his for the past six years and silently swore that if he lived only long enough to exact vengeance on Servalan, he would die happy.

The pair had worked in silence until now, but Vila wanted desperately to at least say good-bye to his mother. He waved Avon toward the door, while he stood uncertainly in the hallway.

Avon nodded, understanding. "I'll wait in the car,"

He closed the front door quietly behind himself. After a moment, Vila knocked softly on his mother's door. "Mom, I'm leaving with Avon. Please let me at least see you before I go," he pleaded.

He heard no answer or movement, but was relieved when he heard the lock click. The door opened and a tear-stained face appeared.

"I won't try to explain any of this, Mother," he said softly. "I never meant to fall in love with Avon."

"But you did, didn't you?"

He nodded glumly, hanging his head.

"Son," she said, putting a hand gently on his shoulder, "if it were up to me alone, I might not have done this. But your sister…"

"I know and I suppose I understand." He looked down at his feet, then up into his mother's face. "What will you tell her?"

"I'll just tell Gabrielle that you've decided to live on you own. When she's old enough, perhaps it won't be quite the scandal it is now. Vila, you know she idolized Avon. It won't be easy on her, for you two to drop out of her life like this. When your father finds out what happened, he'll quite probably forbid her to have any contact with either of you." She was frowning, but her eyes showed a trace of sympathy. She loved this young man, but right was right. It had to be this way.

"Don't let her forget me, Mother, please."

"I won't, Vila." She touched his cheek, then kissed it. "Be happy with him. At least do that for me, please."

"I intend to be, Mother, I intend to be."

He turned and left for the last time his family and the place he'd called home.


	5. And The Fire Burns On

_A/N: This is Part Five of Chapter Two of Thieves in Time._

_I don't own these characters, but I do enjoy messing with their lives._

B7B7B7B7B7

**AND THE FIRE BURNS ON…**

Avon drove to his own home without speaking. Vila remained silent as well, remembering his mother's last words to him. He was glad, this time, for the speed Avon pursued. The wind on his face helped dry the tears he'd sworn he wouldn't shed. By the time they'd reached the Alpha sector and the Avon house, he was out of tears and had made a vow never to cry again, not for anyone!

When he'd parked the air car, Avon broke the silence between them. "Father's gone until tomorrow, so it won't matter if you stay tonight."

"Meaning, he probably wouldn't approve, otherwise," Vila said flatly.

"Probably," Avon admitted, looking over at Vila, hunched in his seat. "Come on, Vila, you know how he is. He wouldn't approve of you if you were the son of the Federation president. Besides," he said, giving a wry smile, "I pretty much do as I please so long as I don't embarrass him."

"But I might embarrass him, you know."

"Don't worry about it, Vila. Let's just get you set for the night. We'll let tomorrow take care of itself." With a brief warm clasp on Vila's arm and a flash of a smile in his dark face, Avon left the car.

Vila sat still a moment longer, his eyes following Avon, gathering his will. When the other stopped and looked enquiringly back at the car, Vila shook off his pensive mood, picking up some of his belongings and following Avon into the…well, house didn't really seem appropriate when referring to the Alpha residence Avon shared with his father. Looking around the entrance hall, Vila considered that it was about the same size as his home's living room.

His heart skipped and stuttered at that thought. He didn't have a home anymore, did he? Nor a family, for that matter. All he had now was the dark young man holding the door open for him.

Together, they climbed the wide staircase to the living quarters on the second floor and down a carpeted, art-hung hall, more appropriate for a museum, Vila thought, than a home.

"Here you go." Avon opened the spare bedroom door. He dropped the box of Vila's belongings he was carrying on a carved, padded chair. "My room's next door if you need anything."

Vila entered behind him, adding his box to the other one. Looking around, he took in the large bed, with its rich spread and scattered pillows, the dark, heavy furniture, the real-wood paneling, the painted landscapes on each wall, the thick carpet underfoot. How could such rich trappings be so cold, he wondered, remembering the worn, thread-bare, warm and welcoming living room where his old life had ended that evening.

He raised bleak eyes to Avon's, his head tilted to one side. "There's only one thing I need, Avon, and I don't think either of us is ready for that, do you?"

"No, but I'm glad you're beginning to see it my way." He leaned his shoulders casually against the door frame, crossing his arms. At least that kept him from doing what he really wanted to do. For awhile, anyway.

Vila wandered around the room, running an appraising fingertip along the bedspread. Anything to keep from looking at Avon. He didn't think he would be able to control himself if he did. "Don't have much choice, unless I want to add rape to my rap sheet."

Avon's lips quirked in a grin. "You can't rape the willing." He thrust himself upright, moving after the thief on silent feet.

"Don't tempt me, Avon," he said. He'd reached the heavy bureau on the other side of the room by now, determined to keep some distance between himself and the source of his temptation.

"Maybe I should lock the door to my room?"

Avon's voice purred almost in his ear, startling a small gasp as Vila spun, finding himself inches from Avon. "Wouldn't keep me out and you know it," he said softly, carefully avoiding touching him.

Avon's eyes smouldered. He'd already given up the game, and he had lost. He pulled Vila into a close embrace and kissed him slowly. It ignited a passion in him that Servalan for all her seductiveness had never been able to arouse. "Maybe you'd better lock YOUR door," he murmured, his words tiny hot bursts against Vila's parted lips.

"Why bother? You're almost as good at locks as I am." Vila ran a light finger down Avon's face, then followed the line of his jaw. It felt so good, after all the time he'd spend denying his attraction to Avon, to be able to casually caress him like this, even knowing nothing could come of it, at least tonight. When Avon made up his mind, very little could change it. "It's good night then."

Avon caught Vila's finger, raised and kissed it, slowly releasing the thieves' hand. Backing toward the door, his eyes seemed to be memorizing Vila's every line, like the man was a new territory he meant to learn and conquer. As he reached the door, he paused, one hand on the door frame, for one last intense moment. "Night, Vila, sleep well." He backed into the hall, pulling the door closed behind him.

Inside his own room, Avon fell against his closed door, wiping sweat from his face. His heart was beating so rapidly, he was sure he would suffer cardiac arrest there and then. He closed his eyes, taking several deep breaths, and began to calm himself a little.

Quickly shedding his clothes, he slid beneath the covers, the cool sheets a contrast to his heated body. He waved the bedside light off and lay on his back, thinking about the events of the past evening, events that had changed the course of his life more surely than any he had ever experienced. He wondered what he would say to his father about the break up of his alliance with Counselor Servalan's daughter. It wouldn't matter, really. It was his life to live, not his father's. And if he had to leave the same way Vila had, well, he'd manage to make it on his own, with someone he could care deeply for by his side. That was something new for him to consider, life with someone he wanted to be with, and it gave him a warm feeling.

Without conscious thought, his hand slid down and he began to stroke himself slowly, thinking of the person in the next room. He pumped faster, realizing why his fantasies of Servalan had never aroused him during this act. Now, as he thought of Vila, knowing he was probably engaged in the same activity, he gasped and climaxed far too quickly. "Vila…" he murmured as he continued to smooth his hand up and down…

But the walls were not as thick as one would suppose and he heard Vila's voice through the plaster.

"Avon…please…love me…" A gasp, another, then a groan as Vila too found release.

Silently, Avon wondered just how long he'd be able to hold out before he actually made love to Vila Restal. He swore to himself that it would be when he and Vila were ready and not before. It would certainly not be because someone expected it of them. He would not be manipulated again!

B7B7B7B7B7

"Well, it's not much, Avon, but I think I can be comfortable here," Vila told him as they looked over the small apartment Vila had discovered that afternoon.

"Think you can afford it?"

"Of course I can!" Vila reared back, head raised, offended that Avon had no more confidence in his abilities as a thief than that. "I can easily make enough in one night to pay the rent. Everything after that's gravy."

"Look, Vila, let me pay the first month's rent," Avon proposed. "You can call it a loan and pay me back later. I mean, it is sort of my fault that you're in this mess, you know."

"Loan, huh?" Vila chuckled. "Pay you back later? Of course, Avon…with interest." Now that he had a place of his own, the tension he'd felt, having to accept Avon's charity, eased, and the old banter and double entendre was resurfacing.

Avon punched him on the arm with his fist. The apartment was in the Delta sector and they knew better than to show much affection openly. At least with his own place, Vila would have a base of operations, some place to hide in when he needed it, as would Avon, he realized.

"I'll miss seeing your mother, you know," Avon said seriously, as they began to unpack Vila's things. "She was the closest thing to a mother I ever had."

He sighed, turning to accept another pile of clothing from Avon. "I know that, Avon. I bet it will be just as hard for her as it is on us. Who knows, maybe we can arrange a visit now and then, if we're careful to avoid my father."

Avon shook his head and pursed his lips. "I don't think she'll allow it, not as long as your sister is little."

"Probably right," he agreed sadly. Turning to face him, arms bent and braced on his hips, he burst out, "Why is life so hard sometimes? Why can't we just live and be free?"

Vila's eyebrows drew together, two vertical lines appearing between them, making Avon wish he could smooth them away and protect the young man from the harsh realities of the world. "Vila, if I knew the answer to that I'd probably be arrested as a revolutionary."

He huffed a soft laugh at that. "And of course there's not a subversive bone in that gorgeous body, Avon."

"Thank for the compliment, I think," he said, giving a mocking half-bow.

"Com'ere, Avon." Vila moved toward him.

Avon backed away, waving one hand in front of him and shaking his head. "I don't think so, Vila, not right now. Besides, we have a lot of work to do and if we start something else it might end up going further than we planned."

"I love you, Avon," he said simply. At least, it was simple to him. Why couldn't the other man see it like that?

"Vila…don't."

He raised his hands in surrender, moving back. "All right, I'm sorry, it just came out." He stopped moving, his arms fell to his sides, and he gazed directly into Avon's dark eyes. "It's true, though." Avon stilled, seeming to consider Vila's words. For a second, one hopeful second, Vila thought he'd finally gotten through to the man he loved.

"Some day, Vila, I promise, I'll be able to return the words."

Though Vila's shoulders slumped a fraction, he tried to put a hopeful face on it. "Some day, Avon, I just might hold you to it."

After they finished their unpacking, Vila managed a creditable meal that they ate in silence. The rest of the evening they spent just sitting together, holding hands, listening to quiet music.

At last, Avon put an arm around Vila and pulled him closer, cuddling for several satisfying minutes, before he said, "I think perhaps I'd better leave now, Vila. It is getting far too easy to think about not going home at all tonight."

He sighed with resignation. "I wish you would stay, Avon."

"I wish I could." Avon kissed him softly, just brushing his lips over Vila's, before allowing the kiss to become much more serious. He unbuttoned Vila's tunic and slid a hand inside, fingers dancing over the other man's chest, rolling a nipple between his fingertips till it hardened beneath them, then bending to brush his tongue over the hardness.

"Mmmm," Vila moaned. "That feels so good."

"It was meant to," Avon whispered against Vila's chest, pushing him all the way down on the sofa.

"Stay with me tonight, Avon, please…"

"You know that's not possible," Avon gasped, his body thrusting against Vila's. At least, fully clothed, they could move this way without any actual penetration. The day would come when clothes would be in the way and they both knew it. But the friction in itself was enough to at least bring them to completion, albeit a little messier than it would have been otherwise.

"Gods…that's good…" Vila cried as he came.

"Oh yes…" Avon had experienced his own climax at almost the same instant.

Avon lifted himself up off his lover. He gifted his companion with one last kiss. "I think it's time for me to go home." He stood, pulling at his own clothes, arranging them in some semblance of ordinary. Moving to the door, he put his hand on the knob, saying softly, "Take care, Vila. I'll talk to you tomorrow." And left the apartment.

Vila lay quietly on the sofa in a daze of afterglow, falling asleep in his clothes, dreaming of the day when Kerr Avon would be his completely. He wasn't sure he could wait much longer.


	6. Inferno

_A/N: This is Part Six of Chapter Two of Thieves in Time, the last piece of this chapter._

_I don't own these characters, but I do enjoy messing with their lives._

B7B7B7B7B7

INFERNO

Avon pulled the sleek air car up to the building where Vila had his small flat. Before he left it unattended, he made doubly certain of its security systems. Vila might not worry about the likelihood of other thieves but no one was going to pinch Avon's pride and joy. There was more of him in its drive systems and onboard computer than was obvious at first, but it wouldn't do to trust to luck. He had been lucky during the past year with Vila, and he knew it.

Vila had added his own touches to the flat's security system and Avon used his own private code to enter the apartment. As usual, the small public area was neat and tidy, if a little worn around the edges. He prowled restlessly, circling the sofa, picking up a framed picture of the two of them, taken a few months ago at a bar in the Alpha sector. Vila had objected to having the picture taken. It was, after all, a men-only establishment. Avon had overruled him, pointing out that Vila's reputation was already lost to his family and nobody else cared. He'd grudgingly agreed, putting on an almost-genuine smile for the camera. When the picture had arrived in Avon's electronic mail, Vila had demanded a copy and framed it. Now it held pride of place on the little table in front of the sofa.

The shoosh of the shower cut off and shortly Vila walked from the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Avon raised his head and smiled appreciatively.

"Oh, hullo, Avon," he said with a cheery smile. "Bit early, aren't you?"

"Possibly, but there's bound to be a crowd. It won't hurt to get there ahead of them."

"Damned eager," Vila muttered as he passed into the bedroom to dress. His words came muffled and accompanied by the slide of the closet and thump of drawers. "Don't know why I let you talk me into going to these things. Bloody bore they are," he called.

"Come on, Vila, it's just a computer exhibition. There's bound to be something there to interest you, too. Besides," he wheedled, "think of all the pockets you can pick." Avon's laugh was quick and light and could convince Vila when words couldn't.

"I suppose…" Vila asked as he re-entered, fastening his pants, "that you knew about that fancy new computer–aided, power-boosted speeder that's supposed to be on display at this party."

Avon grinned, watching Vila comb his hair by Braille. "Of course. Couldn't pass up an opportunity to get a closer look at it, could I?" Coming up behind his friend, he wrapped his arms around Vila's chest, his fingers gently massaging the nipples through the fabric. He flicked Vila's left ear with his tongue before he purred, "Now, if you could come up with a way to steal that new drive system for me, I could be…" he turned the man around within the circle of his arms, then raised an elegant hand and slid a finger down Vila's cheek, "…very grateful."

Vila swallowed hard at the implications. "Keep that up, Avon, and I just might not let you out the door at all."

Breaking the sexually charged atmosphere, Avon gave him a friendly push. "Get moving, Vila."

"All right, all right." The young thief grabbed his personal possessions from a dish beside the door. "Well, let's be off then."

They left the flat together. Vila set the security system, then climbed into Avon's air car, dreading what always came next. He fastened his seat restraints and closed his eyes as his friend entered the code to activate the vehicle. It shuddered to life, then roared as repulsors lifted it and thrusters moved it forward, slowly at first.

"Hang on, Vila," Avon warned, lightly touching the keys to bring the new auxiliary thrusters on line.

Vila's knuckles whitened as he gripped the hand-holds on the dash. He silently cursed Avon's love of speed and power as he felt himself being pressed against the seat.

"I've added something new since the last time you rode with me," Avon told him without looking. "Watch this," he said, knowing full well that Vila had his eyes closed. Flipping a bank of switches near his right hand, he was rewarded with an extra boost of speed. "Gods, I love this!" he cried out as the car screamed into the late afternoon.

Vila just held on, hoping he could remain in control long enough to not say anything to set off Avon's sometimes fiery temper. "Avon, please…be careful," Vila finally cautioned him. "You know one more infraction on your driving record will send you up for probation violation."

"Not to worry, my friend. I've also installed a detector shield. I'll see them long before they ever see me."

Vila had no more arguments to offer so he sat suffering in silence while the wind flattened his fair hair.

It took a very few minutes to reach the exhibition hall. Avon pulled the air car into the valet parking area, haughtily relinquishing it to the envious looks of the youngster on parking duty. "Handle with care…" he warned, glowering with menace and lowered eyebrows.

Avon paid the entry fee for both of them, then followed Vila inside.

"Uh, look, Avon, I'll just hand around. You go see what I know you came to see. I'll find you in a little while."

"Come on, Vila," he said. "You might enjoy this, too."

"No, really," he protested. "I saw a listing for a new security system exhibit. Think I'll go check it out. Never hurts to stay on top of the competition in MY field, ya know."

Avon laughed at his friend. "Well, you know where I'll be." He walked away, Vila forgotten for the moment, eager to see this new marvel.

As he approached the ring where the beauty rested on a rotating platform, his mouth almost watered. He browsed the informational posters and displays first, making himself take in all the information about, before he allowed himself to become part of the audience gathered about the ultimate display. He wormed his way closer, almost unaware of the crowd he swam through, stopped only by the security perimeter.

He stood, rapt by the display. Of course it was painted a bright, almost-glowing red, with some kind of sparkling below the surface that twinkled under the hot lights. The lines of the hull fairly screamed speed into Avon's mind. He ached to touch the machine, to delve deeply into all its wonders, to trace its circuits, to test its limits. He realized that he was actually becoming physically aroused just thinking about the machine and took several deep breaths to clam himself.

"Something else, isn't she?" A male voice rumbled near his right ear.

"Oh, yes," Avon whispered back, captivated by the brightly-lit exhibit, sharing the platform with a pair of lovely women and a handful of suits with nametags, all behind velvet ropes and golden stanchions. "Something else indeed."

"I designed that initial drive section." The stranger's words held a bite of anger laced with bitterness. That got Avon's attention. He glanced sideways at the stocky, curly-haired man about his own age, staring at the same exhibit with such a look of hunger that Avon thought of a starving dog restrained from a plate of meat.

"Did you now?" Avon wasn't sure he believed this brash young man. "Then how come you're not inside the rope with all the high grades?"

"I'm just an engineering student." The young man's voice held a touch of self-deprecation. "It was a student project and they stole it. If I'd had the time and funding, who knows what I could have done with it."

At that point, one of the 'grades approached them, lifting the cord separating the public from the experimental vehicle. "Come on, Roj." He took the other man's arm. "They should at least get to know what you look like, since a small part of the work was yours."

Avon watched as the young man was towed away, his bitterness forgotten as he basked in the glory of the moment and his just-beginning fame.

"What a fool," Vila said at that moment, having replaced the stranger on Avon's right side.

"I quite agree," Avon said, still gazing at the marvel. He sighed, swallowing once. Lusting after that crimson creation, he knew this was a close as he was likely to come to it. He'd have to content himself with articles and schematics, he supposed.

Vila tugged on his arm, reclaiming Avon's attention. "Come on, Avon, haven't you seen enough? I mean, you can't get any closer unless you get acquainted with curly locks there, who must think he's all the gods' gift to quantum mechanics, and I don't think even you are that greedy."

Avon seemed to consider the idea for a moment, then shook his head. "No, I suppose not," he conceded. Giving one last fond glance at the object of his dreams, he turned and followed Vila to the exit.

Once safe within their car and back on the road, Vila happily prattled into the silence between them. "While you were drooling over that car, I learned a few valuable tricks today. I managed to score a few trinkets, too." Vila pulled the pilfered jewelry and credits from his pocket, presenting them like a prize, for Avon's approval. "That'll pay next month's rent with a bit to spare, I think." When he got only a casual glance and a mumbled, "That's nice," from Avon, Vila frowned, tucked away his haul, and lapsed into a silence of his own.

They drove back to the apartment at just barely over the legal speed limit, shocking Vila. He knew Avon only drove this way when he had things on his mind. "You feelin' all right?" he asked as they pulled in behind the building.

"Yes," Avon replied. He put a hand on Vila's arm. "Look, I'm …sorry if I scared you earlier today, but sometimes it's as if my mind gets taken over by this desire to go so fast that no one will ever be able to get close to me. Maybe someday I'll conquer that fear."

"Just as long as it doesn't keep ME from getting close," Vila said seriously.

"Not a chance," Avon smiled at his companion. "Come on, let's go get something to eat."

"Do you feel up to braving my cooking?"

He clamped Vila on the shoulder, laughing. "If you can brave my driving, then I think I can brave your cooking."

It was much later, after supper, as Vila handed Avon a third container of the Deltan ale they both favored. Avon rather liked its bitter taste and it carried more of a kick than he liked to admit.

He downed the last of the ale and smiled over at the other young man. "I seem to have missed curfew."

"Why, so you have." Vila reached across the table, his hand covering Avon's. "Suppose that means you'll have to stay the night, then."

"I suppose it does."

The verbal sparring ignited the tension they'd been trying to ignore since Vila's split with his family almost a year before.

They picked up their dishes and walked silently into the small kitchen. Avon set his own down, then took the rest from Vila, placing them into the cleaner, then turned, realizing that Vila stood very close to him, backing him up against the wall.

Vila splayed his hands on the wall, bracketing and effectively trapping Avon. He moved in closer, pressing his body into Avon's. "I was watching you today," he whispered, "when you were looking at that fancy air-car. You should have seen your face."

"Why is that?" Avon managed to rasp.

"What do I have to do for you to look at me that way, Avon? It's been a year since I left home. When, Avon, when?"

"Any time you're ready," he replied softly.

"I'm ready now!" He pulled Avon roughly against him. "Gods, am I ready!" He covered the other man's mouth with his, tongue probing, hands moving over Avon's body. Then he felt Avon's hands moving up HIS back, caressing him in return.

Avon broke from the kiss, sliding his tongue over Vila's earlobe. He nipped the tender flesh on the side of the thief's neck and throat. "Come to bed, Vila, now."

"Yes…" Vila moaned, almost collapsing against him, stumbling towards the bedroom, Avon right behind him.

They fell together onto the bed, clothing quickly discarded, their passion spiraling upward.

Avon rolled Vila onto his back. "This time I don't think I was manipulated," he murmured.

"Unless it was by me," Vila groaned softly, straining against Avon's hand as it moved slowly downward toward the sensitive arousal. "Don't stop, Avon…please…" he begged, his hips moving in time to the slowly stroking hand of his lover. "Faster…"

"Not yet, Vila." Avon slowed, then stopped his movements.

The thief almost sobbed in frustration and need, then gasped as talented hands were replaced by equally talented mouth and tongue. He rolled his head from side to side, his hands first gripping the covers, then lightly touching Avon's soft brown hair. He closed his eyes, enjoying the simple tactile stimulation provided through his fingers alone. Vila felt the tightness in his abdomen building, centering on his groin, as Avon's movements increased their speed, his tongue sending the most incredible messages over his manhood. Seconds now and it would be finished. He gripped Avon's head, guiding the motion, then arching his body as he came in a violent explosion. Belatedly, he realized what Avon had done to him but couldn't find it in himself to feel guilty, not just now. It took every ounce of control he possessed not to drift off in sated sleep.

"I love you, Avon," he whispered, the words escaping before he'd had a chance to consider their meaning. "I lo…"

"No." Avon moved upward quickly, his hand smothering a second declaration. "Don't say it, Vila. I can't reciprocate. Not yet."

"You don't need to," Vila told him, stroking his bare shoulder lightly, "but I do." He applied himself wholeheartedly to the task at hand, pushing Avon over onto his back, taking the other man's erection into his own mouth, licking slowly down its length. He released it, nipping lightly at the soft folds of skin at the base. He ran his tongue in a delicious circular motion all the way around.

"My gods, Vila!" Avon gasped. "I didn't know…"

"Didn't know what?" Vila murmured against the shaft.

"That it…would…feel so…" He couldn't complete the thought. At that moment, Vila's mouth engulfed him completely, his searing heat joining Vila's in a volcano of passion. He moved his hips in a gentle rocking motion in time with the delicious agony, his body silently begging for release.

The latter argument won as he was seized by a violent orgasm, climaxing into Vila's mouth. His ragged breathing kept time with the throbbing beats of the sensation sweeping though his arching body.

Vila hadn't relinquished his mouth's tender hold yet. He swallowed one last time, then rolled away, totally spent. "Worth waiting a year for, Avon," was all he could manage to gasp before sleep claimed them both.

Avon woke to intense throbbing in his groin. He touched himself and found he was swollen, painfully erect and very tender. He moved against Vila, graphically communicating his need to the man lying sprawled at his side.

"Mmmm," Vila mumbled, not yet awake but aware of the presence.

Avon pulled him even closer, Vila's back against his chest, nestled together, and ran his hands down over Vila's chest, then lower, teasing the other, stroking him till his condition matched Avon's.

Vila was stirring now, climbing to wakefulness. He smiled and arched himself back into Avon, moving in a provocative motion against his lover, inviting further action.

Avon was momentarily taken aback as he realized just what Vila was offering. He hesitated, halting his thrusting movements, then whispered in to Vila's ear, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Positive," Vila groaned in response. "I…want you…inside me…please."

Avon began to shove at Vila then, moving him onto his stomach. "Vila, I don't know if this is a very good idea," he murmured. "I'm afraid I might hurt you."

"At this point, I don't really care," Vila insisted breathlessly. "I just need to feel you as a part of me. Avon, I've waited far too long for this. Please don't make me wait any longer." He raised up, allowing Avon to move the pillow under his middle, positioning him. "In the bedside stand, there's…a jar. Quickly, Avon!"

Vila gasped as he felt Avon's gently probing finger, spreading the cool gel.

"I've never done this before, Vila. Tell me if I hurt you."

"Just do it!" he cried out desperately. "Now!"

Avon quickly coated himself with the lubricant, breathing harder as he found himself perilously close to the brink. He pushed Vila's thighs apart, then gripped the other man's hips and touched the entry.

Vila groaned and pushed back, rising up almost onto his knees. Avon pulled back just slightly, then rocked forward, entering Vila gently, only a little at first. Knowing Vila was a virgin kept Avon from taking him all at once. He thrust easily a few times, then stopped his motion, buried half-way into Vila's warm channel. He leaned forward, touching the tip of his tongue to Vila's spine.

Vila arched upward, impaling himself completely on Avon's cock.

"Vila!" Avon gasped as he felt himself being swallowed. He grimaced at the friction, not quite what he'd expected, though not unwelcome. Rocking gently into Vila, he felt the little sensibility he still possessed being stolen away by a mixture of pain and pleasure.

A groan from the man beneath him caught his attention. "Vila, am I hurting you?"

"Yes…but please don't stop, whatever you do" The voice was muffled into the mattress. Vila's movements matched Avon's now, and the friction of his erection against the pillow pushed him towards his own climax.

Avon raised up onto his knees for leverage, hands flat against the bed on either side of Vila, his hips thrusting in an easy rhythm. All the fear he'd sensed in himself at the outset of this final act of love dissipated now. He felt himself reaching for the top as Vila's movements beneath him and the rising timbre of the other's moans told him Vila might reach climax before him. It became a race then, something Avon could identify with and glory in. The speed, the competition, the rewards. How long could this continue before they reached the end of this most wondrous of match races? He found he didn't want to wait any longer, thrusting ever faster and deeper.

Vila shuddered beneath his lover's onslaught, trembling and falling over the edge and continuing to spasm for several delicious seconds.

Avon threw back his head and roared in triumph as his seed poured into Vila's willing body. He'd participated in many races over the past few years but never did a finish line seem so sweet, so incredible, so glorious. He collapsed in an exhausted heap, first pressing Vila into the pillow, then rolling to his side, his arms circling the other man's torso to keep himself still joined with Vila.

"Avon…" Vila could barely gasp the words. "That was fantastic!"

"Mmmm hmmm," Avon murmured, unable to say anything more. He held Vila close, stroking down his hip, then slipped into a delicious state somewhere between sleep and delirious unconsciousness.

Vila smiled and followed him into oblivion once more.

Some indeterminate time later, Avon nudged his lover's arm. "Vila, wake up."

The other man's head was pillowed on Avon's chest. "Don't want to."

"I know, but we have to talk."

"'S other things I'd rather do…" Vila's hand trailed lower onto Avon's middle, twisting the dark curls he found there.

"No, Vila, I mean it." Avon pushed him off to one side, and rolled over to face him.

Vila sighed. "So what did you want to talk about? Get it over with, so we can make love again."

"That's what I wanted to talk about."

Vila's insides lurched. He was suddenly terrified that Avon was going to tell him that this was the only time for them. He waited, the fear in his heart freezing his lungs and stealing his breath.

"It's about what we…what I did to you a few hours ago." Avon hesitated.

Vila asked in a small voice, "Are you trying to tell me you didn't enjoy it?"

"Hell, no!" Avon cried out, his eyebrows rising in shock. "It was the most wonderful experience I've ever had!"

"Then you do want it to happen again?" Vila's voice was hopeful.

"Of course, you idiot! What did you think I wanted to tell you?" He peered at Vila, seeing uncertainty and…fear?

"That you didn't think it was such a good idea?"

"Oh, Vila, I would never have done something as cruel as that." Avon pulled him close, his chin resting on top of Vila's head. "I care more for you than you could ever know."

"But you don't love me, do you?" Vila sounded defeated, dispirited, bereft.

"I didn't say that."

"No, you didn't."

Avon held him out at arm's length, his eyes boring into Vila's. "There's something you need to know about me. I don't show my feelings easily, especially after what…she did to me. I fear you'll have to be content with knowing that my feelings for you run deep and are stronger than even I ever expected they could be for anyone."

Vila snuggled back down. It was as close to a declaration of love as he was likely to get from this man and he knew he'd have to be content with it.

"But there's something else, Vila, something very serious and I don't know if I can tell you."

It seemed the shocks weren't done yet. He sighed with resignation. Whatever it was, best to get it out of the way. "Go ahead, Avon, please. I get the feeling you need someone to just talk to right now."

"Sometimes you do amaze me." Avon shut his eyes, trying to compose the words. "First off, I'm sorry if I was rough with you. I didn't mean to be, but my experience with this kind of thing is pretty limited."

"I'm glad," Vila responded. "And you weren't that rough. In fact, I kinda liked it, as long as you don't get carried away. Maybe I can return the favour sometime," he finished hopefully.

"No!" Avon almost shouted, pushing him away.

Vila turned, sitting up in the bed, staring across at his lover. "What's wrong, Avon? Did I say something I shouldn't have?"

"No…Vila, I don't think I'll ever be able to let you…do that to me. It's something I can't talk about right now, maybe never." He raised his downcast gaze, meeting Vila's concerned soft brown eyes, pleading with him to accept this own limitation. "Can you understand? Does it bother you to know that?"

Vila shook his head. "No, I don't understand it, but if that's the way you are, I don't mind. Who knows, maybe someday you'll change your mind. It might even be worth the wait."

"Then you won't press me into doing something I feel uncomfortable with?"

"Never. Oh, Avon, what we have now is so absolutely perfect I can hardly believe it!" He reached a hand toward the man, running a thief's sensitive fingertips over Avon's arm, gently stirring the dark hairs and sending a shiver down his lover's spine.

The man's enthusiasm was more that Avon had bargained for. He felt badly about what he had to say next. "That's the other thing, Vila."

"What is it?" Vila refused to be beaten down with fear and worry again. Avon had already agreed that the sex had been wonderful and they would do it again, so what else could there be to tarnish his future happiness?

"I…I can't promise you undying devotion, loyalty or even fidelity right now. I don't know what my life is going to bring."

Vila's head shot up, eyes wide and filled with a sudden, crushing fear. "Are you trying to tell me that if you find someone else, this could all come to an end?"

"No, no! I just don't want you to be disappointed in me, that's all."

Oh. That he could handle. Vila ventured a smile, a mere quirking of his lips. "You'll never disappoint me, Avon, no matter what happens. If you do go away, at least I'll have all this to remember."

Avon rushed to reassure Vila, and perhaps himself as well. "It may never happen, Vila. We could very easily spend the rest of our lives together…you know, live happily every after."

Vila huffed a bare laugh. "I'd like that, Avon." All he wanted to go was snuggle in the shelter of Avon's arms. The rest of the world could go away, for all he cared.

Avon though was still grave, his gaze intent upon his lover. "I'm sure you would, but this isn't a fairy tale, it's life and life has an annoying habit of intruding into one's dreams."

"But this isn't a dream, Avon," Vila said earnestly. "It's as real as anything you or I could ever imagine. We'll just have to make it work, that's all."

"Just remember, Vila," he said, shaking one finger under Vila's nose, "you've been warned."

"I'll take it to heart." He moved upward, devouring Avon's mouth with his own. "Now, where were we?" he murmured against the kiss.

"Oh, Vila, what am I going to do with you?" Avon laughed deep in his chest.

"Anything you want, Avon. I am yours forever." He meant it. He meant to stay by Avon's side until the stars grew cold.

"Good." Enough of confessions and hard-fought understandings. It was time for more…delicious pursuits. Avon pushed the man over onto his back, then raised Vila's legs into the air. "Now, where's that jar?"

B7B7B7B7B7

A/N: This completes Chapter Two: Unsafe at Any Speed. The next chapter is the story: Unchained Melody, which comes two years later. Our boys are in for a rough road as they pursue higher learning, each on his own path.

Please review. It makes me happy!


End file.
